Fireworks
by Maeph93
Summary: My Canderemy entry for Phinbella16's final. Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her, telling her of all the hidden feelings he held inside. He felt static, and he felt his body temperature rising, igniting every fiber in his body, making him whole. An explosion of calmness and serenity rocked his body to its core as he surrendered into the arms of love. Slight cuss word.


**A/N:** Welcome everyone to my final piece in Phinbella16's contest. *People play sad music*. This fic primarily takes place on July 4, and it's AU. I have plans for a Phinbella one-shot titled **Farmer's Daughter**, so when you see it, leave your thoughts. All right, you are probably itching to figure out what I've got in store, so here you are. Everything before the concert is in first person while everything after that part is third person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters, places, songs, etc. I don't own Independence Day by Martina McBride either.

* * *

July 4th 2014. It was a day that fireworks went off, both figuratively and literally. Eight hours prior, my band was just finishing up our song that people wanted us to sing.

"Good job, everybody. Go home, rest up, and meet me at Danville Park at six thirty," I announced as I took a swig of water. Being the head member of my band, I had to make sure we were prepared to perform, especially on a night like tonight.

"All right, man. See you then," my best friend, Coltrane, stated. He and the other band members departed shortly after that.

After taking a deep breath, I entered the kitchen and grabbed a snack. At that moment, my ten-year-old sister, Suzy, entered the house, hugged my knees, and asked if I could play with her later. I told her I couldn't with the big day ahead of me, so I promised I would tomorrow.

Suzy agreed and dashed off into her room. I stood up and went to finish my snack, only to realize that I didn't have one. My sister must have taken it when I wasn't looking. Sighing, I grabbed another snack and headed to my room where I plopped down on my bed and stared at a photograph.

Being a teen guitar player, I could have any girl I ever wanted. However, the only girl I was after was the only girl that did not appreciate my fame. I guess I went after her because I wanted to prove to her that I could get her to like me. And I was going to her. Tonight. Once I got her on the dance floor, I would talk to her and then kiss her. That is, if she agrees to dance with me.

'_Of course she will!'_ my conscience shouted. _'What girl wouldn't? And you're being unreasonable!'_

'_Yeah, you're probably right. But what if-?'_

'_Stop asking yourself 'what if?' You know girls. What gal wouldn't want to dance with you?'_

'_Candace wouldn't. She's the only one that doesn't seem to like my popularity.'_

'_I imagine it must because she's popular herself.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_She walks in like she owns the place. She probably doesn't give a $%it about you because she's been there and she never let it get to her head.'_

"You're right!" I exclaimed, reasoning with my conscious. "Candace Flynn, you are mine!"

* * *

Consummation of the soul. That's what Jeremy called the gratification he received from music. When his passion became so intense it begged to be satisfied, he was helpless to resist its urges. When his cradled his guitar like a lover, and he became one with the cadence, his fingers strumming the guitar, until everything else faded, and only the music existed.

"_It's funny how words _

_Are never what's heard. _

_'Cause still I don't know what you're thinking. _

_We park and we talk._

_We talk and we talk._

_And I get this feeling that I am sinking._

_Press play and record at the same time_

_And capture us both so uneasily._

_But all in good time_

_On eternity's dime,_

_I'll lose this breath I've been holding._

_Cupid's in knots._

_All our nerves are shot."_

When Jeremy finished his song, the roaring of the crowd brought him back to reality.

"Okay, the next Jeremy will be singing, alone I might add, Independence Day. Hit it!" Coltrane ordered.

Again, when his cradled his guitar like a lover, and he became one with the cadence, his fingers strumming the guitar, until everything else faded, everything else disappeared, and only the music existed, he started.

"Well she seemed all right by dawns early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
But daddy left the proof on her cheek  
And I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day.  
"Well word gets around in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
But mama was proud and she stood her ground  
She knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered and some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day.

"Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day  
"Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames, and took down some names  
And sent me to the county home  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong  
But maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution  
It's Independence Day  
"Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day  
Roll the stone away  
It's Independence day!"

The roaring crowd brought Jeremy back to the present. A few songs later, he was done, and immediately headed off to eat, as he hadn't a bite all night.

He noticed his crush, Candace, right behind him. Looking at his plate, he saw that he had loaded beans on it. Purposefully turning around, he 'accidently' lost his balance and flew himself at Candace.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Jeremy apologized. "Can I make it up to you with a dance?"

Wiping the beans off her shirt and grabbing a lot of extra napkins, Candace accepted his offer. As soon as they went their separate ways, Jeremy cracked a smile. This was working out far better than he thought.

* * *

"Sorry about the shirt," Jeremy apologized again as he and Candace slow danced.

"It's all right. I was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jeremy nodded, even though he knew that wasn't the case.

"So, have you picked one out yet?" Candace asked.

"I don't know what—oh! Um, not yet," Jeremy answered truthfully.

"Well, you get any girl of your pick. They're waiting, you know."

Jeremy smiled. While he looked at Candace, all he could see was perfection. She was the only girl for him, not the fans.

"I don't want them," Jeremy admitted. "I want you."

Jeremy was missing the fireworks, but he didn't care. Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her, telling her of all the hidden feelings he held inside. He felt static, and he felt his body temperature rising, igniting every fiber in his body, making him whole. An explosion of calmness and serenity rocked his body to its core as he surrendered into the arms of love. Their fingers were wildly running through the other's hair, their hot, steamy breath moaning in delight. Jeremy thought he was in heaven early.

When the two pulled apart, the fireworks ended. The two of us both smiled, thinking about the abundant number of kisses to come, unaware that everyone would be teasing them. Jeremy had Candace, and that was all he wanted.


End file.
